the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Learn a Lesson Like That
Laos Italy Vatican City }} is the third episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Si Saket. Vientiane, Laos -> (Church of the Gesù. Rome, Italy) For this Leg of the race, you will go to the capital of Italy and search for the mother church of the Jesuits. It is at this beautiful church that you will find your next clue. Caution! Yield ahead! Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - of the Gesù. Rome, Italy -> (Castle Sant’Angelo. Rome, Italy) Go to one of Rome’s many ancient monuments. This building was initially going to be used as a mausoleum, but was later used as fortress and castle. Today, this cylindrical building is a museum and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - of the Gesù. Rome, Italy ROADBLOCK Che parla italiano? In this Roadblock, one of you will search a cluster of words for one of nine Italian words. Each word can only be submitted once. If you submit a word that has already been submitted by another team, you will have to look for one of the other nine words. Once you have shown the hosts one of the words, that is yet to be found by the other teams, you will receive your next clue. Clue 4 - of the Gesù. Rome, Italy -> (Bioparce di Roma. Rome, Italy) Now find a zoo, home to Kleinmann’s Tortoise, a species of animal nearing extinction in the wild, but thriving in this zoological garden. At this zoo, you will receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - di Roma. Rome, Italy -> (Temple of Asclepius. Rome, Italy) Search the area around your current location for a temple, dedicated to the god of medicine and healing. It is at this temple, that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - of Asclepius. Rome, Italy DETOUR Signs or Statistics. Your choice. In Signs, you will have to search the streets around the Temple of Asclepius for the location shown in this picture. Once you have found the location, find out what the sign underneath the palm tree says and give the correct name to the hosts. When that is done, you will get your next clue. In Statistics, you will have to calculate the average population in the Holy See from 2000-2012, using the numbers from the website provided. You will then have to turn that number into an even number by rounding half up. Once the correct number has been given to the hosts, you will receive your next clue. Clue 7 - of Asclepius. Rome, Italy -> (Villa Medici. Rome, Italy) Go to a musem, owned by France, but located in Rome. This building has housed the French Academy in Rome since 1803, and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 8 - Medici. Rome, Italy -> (Sistine Chapel. Vatican City) This is a Yield. Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by giving them a five minute time penalty. The penalized teams will have to wait out those five minutes before they will be checked in at the Pit Stop. If you have been yielded, you can continue racing, but will have to wait out the penalty once you arrive at the Pit Stop. Go to your next Pit Stop. In the smallest country in the world, some of the most impressive interior decoration can be found in this chapel. This building holds the infamous ‘The Creating of Adam’ by Michelangelo, and it is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Alf & Jessy. Gallery 10550992_10202601077693536_7387068621887533620_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Sistine Chapel. Vatican City. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)